


Not in Here!

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Eye Contact, M/M, Masturbation, Public Display of Affection, Public teasing, Sexual, Teasing, Touching, a little smut one shot thing, feeling, get ready bc i don't think you're ready, hot kisses, in the presence of family and friends, leads to some intense stuff, losing virginity, romantic sex, shy yuuri, things get Spicy, until BOOOOOOOOOM, you think it's so cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor and Yuuri attend a special Katsuki family dinner for all of their hard work! They ditch the party half way through...why is that?





	Not in Here!

**Author's Note:**

> yayaya wrote this on a whim and sleep deprivation pls enjoy !!!! i feel vvvvvv dirty for writing smuts about my sons but i do it for the people

After a hard, stressful, and tiring day of endless training, skating, and shouting — you'd really assume that one would be totally exhausted and worn out. Well, the coach and his trainee were definitely exhausted, but not exhausted enough to starve.  

"Yuuri, dear, is that you? Come over here, I have a surprise!" His mother shout from the Kitchen as the two tired men walked through the front door. Yuuri sighed in distress upon the request with a tired smile, while Victor giggled goofily and kicked his shoes off (respectfully), bolting down to the room where the lovely woman called. Yuuri hurriedly did the same, following in quick strides. Opening the door to the heavily decorated dining room, Yuuri and Victor were rewarded with a surprise of what seemed like a celebration.

"Oh my, what's all this? I'm so grateful!" Victor asked happily, bouncing in his spot. Yuuri's cheeks flushed a light pink, watching the older man so excited; sparkles in his eyes watching such a sight  

"My...we wanted to reward you for such hard work! And Victor, for bringing Yuuri back into his dream, and helping him overcome a lot these past few months. It means so much! Now come, sit, enjoy! I've made many amazing dishes for everyone!" The dazzling woman spoke, family and friends behind her smiling, excited for their arrival. Yuuri gaped at the love and support shown with a look of heartfelt gratefulness, Victor gazing into his gaze. They didn't realize how much they watched each other. 

"Thank you so much. I'm honoured for your time and effort into doing this for us! I'll enjoy this to the full extent." Victor replied in a genuine smile. It melted a few hearts, and made Yuuri's chest pound. The more true emotion that was shown, the deeper the two fell in love. Falling and love....and falling in lust. Yuuri had not sensed it, until about 10 minutes into the family meal. He noticed gazing, hungry eyes on him as he lovingly conversed with his long time friend Yuuko — Victor hadn't paid attention to the dialogue, or even the food, oddly enough — but more so got lost in the way Yuuri moved his lips when he spoke, the way his lips curled when he laughed, _his_ _lips_. The more he stared, the more he wanted a taste. He tried keeping it in, he tried to seclude his feelings for the sake of Yuuri's family, but he reached out and lightly grabbed Yuri's thigh under the table. Yuri bounced up, shocked, mid conversation, his eyes shooting down in wonder. He saw Victors hand, squeezing down against his baggy sweatpants, but he hadn't said a word, and continued to talk casually with Yuuko about....probably penguins, or something. Victor didn't like this reaction very much. He wanted to see Yuuri's shocked, cute, surprised little face longer. So, he waited a while, admiring Yuuri before he started to slide his hand mischievously farther up towards Yuuri's sensitive areas. From this, Victor received a pause, a light gasp, and a small bundle of pink forming on his cheeks — also, a little side eye. Now _that's_ what Victor wanted to see. He grinned, and continued to lovingly watch his small, beautiful partner. _He wanted to see his cheeks blush rosy red and eyes water in need for him, as soon as possible._

Oh, so cruel of Victor. So selfish. But he wanted what he wished, and he began to grow hungrier for  the lovely reactions of Katsuki Yuuri. He also began to place his hand lightly over Yuuri's package, then pushing his hand down gently to feel his shaft through the oddly thin baggy pants. In the middle of happily speaking of penguins with lovely Yuuko, Yuuri coughed and his hand that wasn't covering his mouth for that moment smashed into the edge of the table to hold onto it. Yuuko stopped mid sentence in shock. 

"Yuuri!—are you okay? Are you choking?" She asked in a panic from across the table. This made everyone stop mid conversation and look over to Yuuri, who's face was now flushed prominently and expression extremely altered into something anyone has ever seen before. To Victor, this was now a signal that his lusty actions have been recieved with delight, and Yuuris body is reacting. To the others...well, they truthfully thought poor Yuuri was choking on his own breath. Quickly composing himself, Yuuri cleared his throat and slyly chuckled, one hand remaining on the table firm and the other quickly swooping down onot Victors to deteriorate his inappropriate actions.

"Oh, no, my bad—just a pesky cough! ha-ha..." Yuuri muttered in defende. Victor smiled, gaining another, more intense side eye from Yuuri, who now had no eyes focused on him. The only attention he had was from Victor, and he knew it was dangerous to play along with his games. 

"Victor, what are you doing?!" Yuuri whispered to the older man, who's hand was tightening around the area he was holding, with a devilish smile. 

"Can't i demonstrate my love?" Victor answered angelically, continuing to tighten the grip while Yuuris expression contorted and grips on both the table and Victors hand were painfully tight. 

"N-Not in here! Not in front of everyone!" Yuuri stammered, eyes trembling, glasses slowly falling—his once private parts now public on Victors hand. With that, Victor smirked and his hand started to slowly but aggressively rub amongst the hard shaft, watching Yuuri's innocent eyes dialate with lust. A small moan escaped Yuuri's mouth as the coach kneaded and massaged the sensitive area like dough, sweetly and sensually awakening feelings between each other that hadn't quite surfaced. The two had obviously been involved with each other quite secretly over time, but they haven't done more than kiss a little in advance. Over the loud conversations and laughter, Yuri managed to escape two or three more nearly-silent moans before Victor, who had been taunting and tempting the poor boy like the devil, even got tired of the teasing. Yuuri's flushed, aroused expression was enough to send Victor into a frenzy. 

"I want you." Victor demanded, almost growling into Yuuri's flushed ears. Yuuri's eyes closed and his mouth clamped shut as Victors hot breath danced on his skin. He felt a coil tighten in his stomach, a sensational need for more of Victors touch was sending him deeper and deeper into arousal, hand on Victors that was once trying to stop him, now starting to guide him. Yuuri's morals still stood in the way of anything really happening. 

"C-Can we go to my room?" Yuuri practically begged as he whispered needily. A smile twisted onto Victors lips in romantic satisfaction, and sexual satisfaction. This is exactly how he wanted Yuuri — hot, flushed, and cute. He adored a submissive Yuuri; so gentle and sweet. What he felt for him in the sheets was different than how he felt for him on the ice, of course. Either way, he fucking _loved_ Yuuri, and he wanted him immediately. Stopping his movements and earning a small whine from a sensual Yuuri, Victor turned towards the others and smiled brightly. 

"Yuuri isn't feeling too well, so I'm going to accompany him to bed. Thank you for everything!" He exclaimed, grabbing Yuuri's hand and standing up, bowing. This action made Yuuri stand, pull his shirt down over his pants hurriedly and nervously bow, hoping no one noticed his raging erection. Many said their farewells to the two, hoped Yuuri felt better, and they were off. Quickly, hand-in-hand, the two zoomed off to Yuuri's room — Yuuri was slammed up against the fragile walls as they got inside and shut the door, Victor lifting him up and wrapping his legs around his broad waist — the two were attached unseperably through their mouths. First, were sloppy, fast kisses, the heat between them starting to form sweat on their skin. Victors tongue invaded Yuuri's mouth, meanwhile his glasses began to fall off of the the bridge of his nose and slide onto Victor. This caused a now sexually infused Yuuri to grab them and wildly chuck them onto his desk. Who knows if they cracked. An action like this surprised Victor, arousing him even more, his erection now pressing up against Yuuri's. They pulled apart their rushed kisses for air, a trail of saliva connected from one lip to the other, heavy panting circulating and steaming the room. Victors eyes were now settled. Less deviant, more romantic. Yuuri's blush started to burn his cheeks. 

"I wanna do it." Yuuri admitted as he gasped for air, not breaking eye contact once. Victor was just absolutely head over heels, so hungry for some Yuuri that _he_ even blushed, and dove back in for another sloppy kiss. His hips started to move back and forth gracefully against Yuuri, who was trapped in a wall to body sandwich, no way to avoid such a lovely feeling. By this time, the wetness of their precum had soaked through both their underwear and their pants, causing the friction to become warmer and wetter, making it hard to abstain from actually making love. One more round of warm, sexy kisses were exchanged before Yuuri tugged on the hem of Victors v-neck, a begging look in his eyes as he stared up at Victor for permission. It was granted as his muscular arms swung up in aid to Yuuri's removal, followed by a complete admiration of Victors abs. Yuuri checked out his lovers body for a while before his hips rocked up and grinded against Victors, causing Victor to quietly moan and grab onto Yuuri's hips tightly. They did this a while longer before Victor ravished Yuuri's sensitive nape and collarbone with kisses, bites, and sucks. He left a few love bites trailed on him, claiming his territory. 

"You're mine, Yuuri. All mine. Do you know that?" Victor asked in a pur. This made Yuuri's stomach flutter and hips pop out once more. 

"You're mine, too. I love you." Yuuri shyly mumbled, slightly nuzzling his face into thick, shiny grey hair. That was it, that was the last bit of Victor's self control, in an instant, it vanished. 

Victor instantly grabbed Yuuri, guided him over still wrapped around his hips over to his small, single bed, and threw him on it, climbing over and onto him. Yuuri's jacket and shirt were nearly ripped off, and once again his skin was being kissed, bit, and sucked at. Yuuri's hands traveled down to where Victors erection stood uncomfortably, pulling down the thick sweatpants and boxers to reveal a large, wet, and erect cock. He didn't expect it to be so big. The sizes in Japan were definitely out of comparison to those in Russia.

"Yuuri, you don't have to do anything." Victor pleaded, grabbing at the hand that grasped at his cock. Yuuri used his free hand to caress Victors cheek. 

"Let me make you feel good..." Yuuri said sweetly. Victor just couldn't say no, even though he wanted to treat the younger man like royalty. Yuuri's hand was released and it started to move rythamtically up and down, side to side. A moan left Victors lips and his eyes darted close. Yuuri slowly flipped the two, and Victor now laid on his back; although propped up, and Yuuri was moving himself closer towards Victors erect shaft. He pulled off Victors remaining clothing in one swoop. Yuuri placed a hand grasped around the shaft, and slowly brought his lips to the tip, kissing slowly before licking slowly — licking faster and then wrapping his lips around the tip, covering it. Victor gasped at such a bold move, one of his hands massaging themselves into Yuuri's hair. Yuuri continued to suck on the tip before sliding farther down, until he couldn't reach (which was almost to the bottom, surprisingly) and then slicing his way back up, making a popping noise. 

"Does it feel good?" Yuuri gently asked, his voice making Victor melt. 

"It's amazing. You're amazing." Victor assured, playing with the hair that was wrapped in between his fingers. Yuuri's smile erupt and he dove back into the action, his wet mouth covering and lubricating Victors thick cock. A few more bobs of his head made Victor pull at his hair roughly, hips bucking forward deeper into his throat. Yuuri popped his lips off in exchange for air. 

"Victor, I need you." Yuuri now begged, eyes glistening with need. Victor caressed Yuuri by the cheek, led his face up towards his own, and gave him a sweet, deep kiss. 

"Say no more." 

In a few moments, Yuuri was flipped onto his back once more, Victors body in between his legs which were high in the air after quickly removing Yuuri's pants and underwear. Yuuri pointed to his bedside table, where he had condoms stored. Victor immediately got the hint and reached in, grabbed what he needed, and ripped a package off, leaving three more attached beside them. As Victor held a condom in between his teeth, he reached up and brought his fingers up onto Yuuri's swollen lips. He opened them and allowed Victors long digits to be coated with his saliva as he sucked and slobbered all over them, directly staring devilishly into Victors eyes. Victors arousal became more uncomfortable, as his mate had drove him beyond any physical and romantic form of desire than he's ever been in before. He used his coated fingers to rub against Yuuri's hole, lubricating it, and slowly sliding a finger in. Victor recieved a tug at his hair, a moan, and a tight hand gripping at his shoulder. He carefully thrust in his finger until he could add another one, speeding up the thrusts until Yuuri was shivering and his mouth trembled. 

"I'm ready!. Take me!" Yuuri moaned out, pushing himself further into Victors fingers. The fingers scissored inside before exiting Yuuri's hole; wiping the wetness off on the sheets before grabbing the other part of the condom packet to aid in ripping it out. Victor slid the condom on and levelled it at Yuuri's entrance before reaching down and capturing Yuuri in another deep kiss. 

"I love you. Are you ready?" Victor stated & asked lovingly. It brought tears to Yuuri's eyes, and he nodded, holding onto Victors shoulder blades tightly, ready for his virginity to be taken away. 

With the push of his cock, Victor entered Yuuri slowly, both of the men gasping out in pleasure. Victor entered completely in and waited for the permission of Yuuri to move. He watched as heartfelt tears poured down Yuuri's face. This allowed Victor to shed tears as well, the salty warm drops falling onto Yuuri's chest. The two laughed before wiping away each other's tears, and continuing on with the sex. 

"I'm going to make love to you now, Yuuri." Victor gently whispered. Yuuri shut his eyes as Victor moved out, and back in in slow thrusts. Slowly, the sting began to fade and the coil in his stomach started to twist again in compete and utter arousal. Moans and skin to skin contact surfaced the silent air around them, and the steam from their actions caused more sweat to pour. Faster and faster as thrusts went on, Yuuri's legs began to spread open wider. 

"Victor...a-ahh! Faster! Mmmm." Yuuri called out, his nails digging into Victors back. Victor smirked and watched as Yuuri's face contorted with different emotions and feelings with every different thrust, eyes rolling back and closing from pleasure. 

"You're so big! Ah! So deep..." Yuuri moaned, the thrusts increasing from Victors pride being replenished and fed. 

The thrusts became so hard that Yuuri's prostrate was hit, _multiple_ times, causing him to scream out so loud in pleasure and ecstasy it nearly burst Victors eardrums. Oddly enough, it was music to his ears, and encouraged him to fuck the ever living hell out of his beautiful boyfriend. 

A few more heavy and hard thrusts sent Yuuri's legs into deactivation — they trembled and shook and his grip almost tore at Victors heavenly skin. He was close, and so was his lover. 

"More! More! Im coming!" Yuuri screamed once more before the coil in his stomach tightened beyond comparison. Victor moaned once more before demanding. 

"Yuuri, look me in the eyes while you cum." Victor stared deep into Yuuri's soul, the flustered and hot boys eyes slowly opening and watching.

"You're...so beautiful, Yuuri. Cum!" Victor lastly called out. They both let out their last moans, groans, screams and shouts before they felt their release, eyes never closing and never breaking contact with each other. Yuuri's warm cum splattered against his and Victors chest, and Victors cum bundled into the condom. Gasping for air, Victor nearly collapsed onto a tired Yuuri, his hot mass slipping out of Yuuri's hole and leaving the boy empty. Victor swiped off the rubber and threw it into the trash bin before grabbing onto Yuuri, flipping him onto his chest, and letting him lay on his muscular chest. The two laid exhausted on each other until they finally caught their breath. 

"That was amazing. Thank you, Yuuri." Victor exclaimed, running a hand through Yuuris black, sweaty and messy hair. Yuuri, flushed and happy, smiled and looked up into Victors eyes. 

"You're amazing." 


End file.
